


from which they never recovered

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst?, Fantasy AU, I was procrastinating, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Mage viktor, cause idk how to write them, lol tags are fun, mage mila, mage yurio, not sure tbh, yurio's insults are awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pinesuffer a mental and physical decline, especially because of a broken heartSynonyms: languish, decline, weaken, waste away, wilt, wither, fade, sicken, droopmiss and long for the return ofIn which Viktor is in love, and Yurio suffers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. Honestly, the synopsis is probably misleading but whatever. Also, I don't know what I'm doing.

Viktor, that bumbling idiot, was disgustingly in love and with a pig at that. 

Yurio grumbled and furrowed his brows when he noticed Mila shaking her head at him. She pressed a finger to her lips and very pointedly looked at Viktor and then Yurio and back. Her gaze was practically piercing. 

Yes, yes you old hag, I won’t do a thing. 

Mila smiled pleased before she went back to her work. Yakov, that bastard, had assigned them a shit ton of paperwork and he expected them all done by the end of the day. 

Fucking asshole. 

It was going to be impossible to finish, even with all of them busting their asses. Not to mention that Viktor was useless with how lovesick he was. 

Yurio sighed and dropped the pen, his hand cramping. He looked back to Viktor again, irate when he saw that he was still daydreaming. 

“Are you actually going to do anything or are you just going to leave all the work to us, old man?”

Viktor looked up, startled before pouting. Yurio had to remind himself that Viktor was a twenty-seven year old man. A renowned mage. Legend among legends. Cream of the crop. It was becoming more difficult each passing day. 

Yurio remembered that a long, long time ago (nevermind the fact that he’s only sixteen) he had admired Viktor Nikiforov, the best mage in the entire world. He had promised himself that one day, he’ll be better than Viktor; that he’ll stand above him. 

Yurio snorts at the memory now. 

“That’s rude, Yurio,” Viktor said, childish petulance shown with his heavy pout. “You know I could finish this paperwork in a couple of hours. I could just enchant the pens.” 

Yurio begrudgingly admits that this was true. Viktor could do that and very easily too. But, Yakov highly disapproved of the method, insisting that the good old-fashioned way was best. 

“You know Yakov will have our hides if he finds out,” Yurio said. 

Viktor winked slyly, laying on the charm. 

“He won’t if he doesn’t find out.” 

Mila laughs before gesturing towards the pile. An invitation for Viktor to work his magic. The sun was already setting and they had been cooped up in this humid office since dawn. Yurio was frankly sick and tired of it. The sooner he was out the better. 

So, he only glared at Viktor as he waved his hand slightly and, all of their pens jumped to life. They began to furiously scribble and before they knew it the entire stack of paper had been depleted to only a single sheet. 

Viktor looked triumphant as the pen signed off on the last one. 

“See, I told you I could get it all done.” 

Mila smiled in gratitude whereas Yurio only grumbled under his breath, saying how all of the paperwork better be accurate.

All three of them hurried out of the brick building and Yurio groaned once he felt the summer heat. It hung heavy in the air, pressing down on them like a pile of weights. 

Viktor, however, seemed delighted. 

“I guess we should go to Yutopia, no? They have the best food and they’re the closest restaurant.”  
Viktor was already running down the sidewalk, surely thinking of seeing that pig again. 

Yurio frowned. It was true that the food, the katsudon in particular, was good. However, the thought of having to see Viktor’s lovestruck face made him want to puke. 

Alas, he didn’t have a choice as Mila was already following Viktor, albeit at a much more relaxed pace. Majority wins, Yurio thought as he trailed behind them. 

Well, at least they had good food. 

~

The scent of freshly brewed tea and fried pork greeted the trio when they entered Yutopia. A plump lady with the gentlest smile greeted them at the door and showed to a table, conveniently placed near the kitchen doors. 

Perhaps, the hustle and bustle of waiters going in and out may have seemed too rowdy to others. Yurio was sure though that to Viktor this table was a dream. He was able to see his wonderful waiter after all. 

He comes to their table after a few moments, shoulders hunched and nervous. He looked so small, so drawn inside of himself and Yurio can’t see it. He can’t see what Viktor sees; what’s so wonderful and breath-taking about this boy that has a man on top of the world so pathetic.

There isn’t any other way to describe it. Viktor smiles at that boy, makes eyes with him, calls him every endearment he knows and, all within the three minutes that he stayed. 

And, as soon as he’s gone, Viktor slumps a bit, as if all his energy had been stolen away from him with that pig’s absence.

Yes, Yurio thinks. Pathetic.   
Mila smiles at him, in a patronising way that Yurio just hates (she’s the same goddamn age as him), and shakes her head, fierce red curls bouncing. She’s been reading his thoughts again. 

She takes out a pen, and Yurio watched as the purple ink flows out seamlessly and elegant. She slides the napkin over and Yurio thinks that if Mila had a voice, she’d be laughing at him. 

The thought makes him angry and, he’s about to have a go at her before he reads the sloppily written words on the page, such a stark contrast from the refined pen she was writing with. 

No, Yurio. He’s pining.

Yurio looks at Viktor, who has regained his vigor with the return of the pig. The katsudon is piping hot and smells heavenly when he puts it down on the wooden table, not that he’d ever admit it. 

Viktor however has no problems singing his praises, even when it wasn’t even him that cooked it.

The pig blushes furiously. 

“T-Thank you. It’s my favourite,” he says with a hesitant smile. 

Viktor looks as if he’s about to kiss him right then and there. Mila’s eyes are glued to them like she’s watching a bad soap opera. Yurio feels like vomiting. 

He turns his head away when Viktor smiles, absolutely lovestruck, and instead focuses on the patch of night sky encased by window panes. There’s only a single star in the darkness, a mere dot of light amongst dark. It looks terribly lonely. 

~

Eventually, he and Mila manages to drag away Viktor. Yurio shivers when they exit, a chill settling into his bones; the heat from earlier has dissipated.  
The three of them stand there for a moment, just breathing as people walked in and out. An elderly lady. Two young ladies swaying home after too many drinks. Three men entering all dressed in black. 

Viktor casts one more longing look at Katsudon (Yurio’s new nickname for him. Befitting of a pig, he thought) before he begins walking. 

There’s a bounce in his step and he’s humming and, he looks so, so happy. 

Yurio looks at Viktor’s broad back, ramrod straight. He looks at his arms which are swinging back and forth. He knows that if he were to see his eyes, they’d be shining. 

Yurio sighs. He looks at Viktor again and, then at Mila who’s giving him a soft smile. 

It’d be nice, Yurio decides, if the two of them work out. 

~

Later at home, Yurio searches up the word. 

Pine

suffer a mental and physical decline, especially because of a broken heart

Synonyms: languish, decline, weaken, waste away, wilt, wither, fade, sicken, droop

miss and long for the return of

He couldn’t help but think that pining sounds like something young wives would do while their eighteen year old husbands were sent off to war. 

No, Viktor isn’t pining. Viktor was in love. 

But, there’s a sharp needle wiggling around inside his brain. 

Yurio wondered if there was a difference between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammar mistakes or typos. Yurio's insults were really awkward for me to write. I think him in general is hard for me so yay? Challenge I guess? Like I said in the beginning I actually don't have any idea of where this is going. I just thought it'd be fun and I always wanted to post something so yeah. Also I'm not creative so the title is... not that good. lol please bear with my shitty naming sense. 
> 
> Please comment. It makes me feel better about myself


End file.
